


stars in your eyes, stars on your thighs, stars in the skies

by ryekamasaki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bets & Wagers, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8130766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryekamasaki/pseuds/ryekamasaki
Summary: The trio's favorite way to spend the weekend is in bed. They find ways to amuse themselves just fine.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It was observed that YamaHinaYachi is a beautiful, pure ship that no one should taint. My writer soul takes that sort of thing as a challenge, and now this exists. You're welcome.

The best thing about weekends is that none of them have anything incredibly important to do. Which meant a lot of time spent together in bed, which Shouyou wouldn’t ever complain about. Tadashi was the perfect big spoon, and Hitoka was soft in all the right places for cuddling, among other things. Sleeping late and cuddling was all well and good, but Shouyou’s favorite was when they inevitably got to the sexy parts. There was always something incredibly alluring about his partners, and that was only amplified when they were all overcome with lust and love and everything in between.

Shouyou took pride in his enthusiastic approach to pleasuring both his boyfriend and girlfriend, even though he knew he didn’t have that much experience to speak of, and he’d spend literal hours settled between Hitoka’s legs, but this time Tadashi had pushed him to her side instead. Tadashi settled comfortably with her legs spread out over the bed to either side of him, and Shouyou perched on the outside of one pale thigh, watching with curious (and slightly envying) eyes.

A whine slipped unbidden out of his throat as Tadashi gazed up at him, mouth already gently sucking a mark into Hitoka’s skin. “Tadachiiiii. Not fair.”

Hitoki giggles at him, and Tadashi makes a questioning noise before pulling back to look down at the red mark he made. “Yes, Shou?”

Shouyou can’t help grumbling, but Tadashi just turns to Hitoka’s other thigh with a laugh, and so he decides to just continue Tadashi’s work from where he is. Shouyou’s not quite sure how long it’s been, but by the time they lift their heads to look up at Hitoka’s red face, her breathing heavy, her thighs are littered in red and purpling marks, hardly any skin left untouched. Hitoka pulls Tadashi up to her face, kisses him soundly and then pushes his back down between her legs. Shouyou gets pulled in next, and he gets a significantly longer kiss, only broken when she gasps at something that Tadashi does with his tongue.

Hitoka cards a hand through his hair a few times before she tangles her hand in the strands and tugs at the same time she bites down on his lip and Shouyou can’t stop the moan that rumbles up his chest. Leaning down like he is, he can’t help but rub his dick against her thigh, desperate for friction. He can hear Tadashi huff in amusement at him, but Hitoka just pushes his face back where she wants it and continues kissing Shouyou like he’s her source of oxygen.

It’s probably the shortest amount of time that Hitoka’s ever taken to come, and Shouyou is understandably surprised when she lets go of him and lets her moans reverberate through the room only minutes later. Usually Shouyou is busy with her for what seems like ages before she finishes, or they decide to get to actually fucking. Tadashi looks smug as he comes up for air, mouth shiny and wet, and Shouyou kisses him partially to wipe the smirk off his face and partially because he wants to get a taste too.

While they kiss Hitoka giggles breathlessly and swipes her hair out of her eyes. “That was fantastic, Tadashi. Come here.” Tadashi grins and leans down to kiss the smile off her face, leaving Shouyou kissless and pouting above them. He has an idea suddenly, leans over to the nightstand to pull out the lube while he waits for them to finish making out in front of him. He clears his throat a bit when it doesn’t seem like they have any plans of stopping.

They both laugh at him as they pull apart, and Tadashi takes the opportunity to stroke Shouyou’s dick to get him to let out a wavering gasp. Tadashi’s voice is coy when he speaks, practically in Shouyou’s ear. “Something to say, Shouyou?”

“Y-yeah. I didn’t know you were so good at that.” Shouyou has to try to focus on what he wants to say, distracted by the hand on his dick and the new hand tracing circles on his hip. “Let’s make a bet.”

Tadashi raises an eyebrow. Shouyou’s tendency towards competition isn’t a surprise at all, and usually his ideas end up being good for everyone, even if they don’t usually turn out the way he originally envisions them. Shouyou doesn’t really mind, even though he loses his own bets more than he wins them, since they all wind up happy anyway. Tadashi hums and slows his hand. “And what would that be?”

“I bet I can make you come before you can make Hitoka come again.”

Tadashi lets go of his dick and smirks deviously at him as Shouyou breathes out a sad sigh. “Winner gets what, exactly?”

Shouyou’s voice is low and filthy as he responds, looking at Tadashi through half lidded eyes. “Whatever they want.”

A kiss seals the deal. “Sounds good to me. Ready?” Tadashi hardly waits for Shouyou’s nod before he dives back down between Hitoka’s thighs, and Shouyou grabs his hips before they sink back down to the mattress. The lube is floating around somewhere, probably around Tadashi’s elbows where they’re propped on the bed, but Shouyou doesn’t bother with it as he settles on his knees behind Tadashi.

He waits until Tadashi is buried face first between Hitoka’s legs, her hands in his hair, before he leans down and gently licks a wet stripe over Tadashi’s asshole. It twitches under Shouyou’s tongue, and he allows himself a tiny moment to think about what he’ll ask for if he wins. Tadashi’s fingering skills are practically legendary, and the only thing that Shouyou loves more than to get off like that is having Hitoka’s attention at the same time that Tadashi works his magic.

Tadashi’s hips twitch as Shouyou backs up a bit, strokes his dick as Shouyou retrieves the lube with his other hand and then dives back in again as Tadashi moans at the touch of tongue. There’s a minute where Shouyou takes his hand off of Tadashi’s dick to slick his hand up, and Tadashi leans his head against Hitoka’s thigh, mouths at one of the many marks along her skin, and Shouyou wonders if he’s won already when he puts his hand back and gets a loud groan in response.

Shouyou grins against Tadashi’s ass, bites gently at a cheek, and circles his fingers around Tadashi’s hole as Tadashi is pulled back into place by Hitoka’s trembling hands. Shouyou dives back in with fervor, tongue and fingers working together to stretch him open, determined to get his way this time, even as Hitoka gets louder under Tadashi’s clever tongue. It doesn’t take long to get Tadashi stretched and dripping wet, and Shouyou slicks himself up before he straightens and slides easily to the hilt in Tadashi’s ass.

Unfortunately, the force of Shouyou pushing in presses Tadashi against Hitoka, and it’s only a matter of a few seconds before she’s calling out, voice echoing around the room, and Shouyou realizes that he’s lost. He looks down at Hitoka’s knuckles, white where they’re grasping Tadashi’s hair, and takes the time to fuck into Tadashi before she releases him. He idly traces the freckles across Tadashi’s lower back, creating patterns even he won’t remember later, and goes easily when Hitoka pulls him down over Tadashi’s back so she can kiss him dizzy.

He pulls away when he’s out of air, and Tadashi stays where he is so that Shouyou’s dick slips out of him. Then Tadashi is flipping himself over, taking up the space next to Hitoka, and Shouyou follows his gesture to find himself with his nose to the tip of Tadashi’s hardness, still wet and slick from Shouyou jerking him off. Shouyou knows that Tadashi’s favorite thing is Shouyou’s blowjobs, and it’s obvious even without words that this is what he wants for his prize.

Shouyou braces his arms alongside Tadashi’s thighs and gets to work. He’s pretty proud of his skills in the blowjob department, and Tadashi is moaning at the first feeling of Shouyou’s throat swallowing against the head of his dick. It’s pretty distracting, the noises that come out of Tadashi in times like these, so different from Hitoka’s high pitched sounds, yet no less of a turn on, that Shouyou almost misses Hitoka moving away.

It takes her hand on his dick for him to realize that she didn’t actually leave, and Shouyou jerks a little further down Tadashi’s dick, nose to his pelvis in surprise at the touch. She drags a rumbling moan up out from his chest and Tadashi pants at the feel of it against his dick, breathes out a loud sigh as he twines his fingers in Shouyou’s bright hair and tugs. Shouyou drags his teeth gently as he pulls his head back, and sucks hard with just the head of Tadashi’s dick in his mouth, and Shouyou can feel the trembling against the mattress.

Another tug to his hair and Shouyou pushes his face back down, and he can feel Hitoka speed up her hand, and he really hopes that Tadashi is almost done, because he’s not sure he can hold out much longer with the pace that she’s moving at. A hard tug at his hair again, and then he’s pulling back just enough that Tadashi can come in his mouth without choking him, a sweet but quiet keen just lingering in the air between them. Shouyou pulls back, swallows the loud in his mouth and rests his head on Tadashi’s hip, coming hard against the bed as Hitoka twists her hand and coos at how good he is.

He collapses against Tadashi and the bed, and Hitoka wanders to the bathroom to wash her hands and grab a washcloth to clean them up with. That gets dropped on the edge of the wastebasket and then they’re all cuddling together again, warm and happy and sated, and Shouyou thinks that even the losers of their bets still win. Hitoka grins at them both and promises that she’ll be the next winner, and Shouyou and Tadashi share a look, knowing that means their box of toys and cuffs and other interesting things is going to get some use.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://matsukawa---issei.tumblr.com/).


End file.
